Call Me Maybe?
by cuddlebug70
Summary: Brittany is new to McKinley College and is introduced to Santana at the bar on the first Thursday of the semester. Some fun ensues
1. Chapter 1

**Ok it's been about a year since my last story so I may be a little rough around the edges when it comes to writing. If so, I completely apologize in advance This chapter is short because I'm just getting my feet wet again but I plan on uploading the rest of today or early tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Call Me Maybe?

It's the first Thursday of fall semester at McKinley College and only around 10:30 pm but there is already a line forming to get into the bar. It's the small town's "college bar" which is really just a dive bar that the underage students can get into for over, and everyone knows that it's all you can drink for $10 from 10pm to midnight. Brittany and Quinn are only a few people away from getting into the bar using their fake I.D.'s and Brittany can barely contain her excitement. The bass from the music is blaring from the doorway and Brittany has begun to slightly sway her hips to the rhythm. Brittany almost let herself get lost in the music before she was brought back to reality by Quinn leaning over to say something to her.

"A few of my friends should already to be here," Quinn said. "I can't wait for you to meet them. Rachel loves to talk but means well and Mercedes has the most diva fabulous attitude you'll ever encounter." Brittany was nodding her head in understanding and couldn't wait to meet the girls Quinn was telling her about. Brittany was a sophomore like Quinn but she had just transferred over from the community college in their hometown of Lima, Ohio. Brittany and Quinn had gone to high school together and when Quinn found out her friend would be coming to the same college, she promised to take Brittany under her wing.

"But be prepared for Santana…" Quinn continued. Brittany stopped dancing and looked at Quinn with a confused expression. "She can be a little hard to handle at first. Actually, she's pretty much a bitch and will insult you horribly, but if she likes you then she's an incredibly loyal friend." Brittany just smiled and was about to speak but it was her turn to show her I.D. to the doorman.

Brittany was wearing a pair of very tight skinny jeans which showed off her perky, round butt perfectly. A low cut deep purple tank top accentuated her cleavage and her long, blonde locks were expertly curled and flowing. She gave a flirty smile to the doorman and handed over the fake I.D. with a slight wink. The guy couldn't help but smile back at Brittany and barely even glance down at the fake before handing it back and placing one orange band on her right wrist. "Success!" she thought silently as she walked through the doors and into the dimly lit bar. Quinn followed in close behind and the two girls shared a pleased smile with each other.

Walking straight to the bar, the girls handed over their $10 to the bartender and ordered their first drinks of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany gulped down her cranberry vodka and slammed her empty cup onto the bar. Quinn was supposed to be driving them home so she was sipping on hers slowly. Brittany was attempting to get the bartender's attention to order another drink when he comes over holding a shot glass and a bottle of Captain Morgan. The bartender sat the shot glass down in front of Brittany and filled it to the brim. "From the blonde over there," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the blonde boy with large lips.

Brittany brought the shot to her lips and quickly swallowed as the burning liquid filled her throat and nostrils. She sat the glass back down and licked at her lips while searching out the boy who had so graciously bought her the shot. He still stood across the bar, a slight smile on his lips as Brittany made eye contact with him. Brittany nodded a thank you and he tilted his beer at her. She was about to make her way over to him when Quinn lightly tapped her shoulder.

"His name is Sam" Quinn smiled as she handed Brittany another mixed drink. "I'll introduce you two later but let's go find my friends first so they know we are here."

"Awesome" responded Brittany already bouncing on the balls of her feet as she could feel the alcohol beginning to course through her veins. Quinn grabbed onto Brittany's hand and the two began their trek through the sea of students as they made their way to the back door of the bar. The door was propped open with an old cinderblock and offered one of the only sources of airflow throughout the packed bar. Brittany hadn't realized how hot she was until they reached the doorway and she felt the fresh air hit her face. "Maybe I should have worn shorts" she mumbled and Quinn couldn't help but giggle. They dropped hands once outside because even though there were plenty of people in the fenced-in patio it was much easier to move around. Up against the far side of the fence were a couple of wooden seats with a rickety table holding three empty pitchers. College kids occupied all the seats and were encouraging one of their drunken buddies to chug his bottle of beer.

Another area of the fence hosted about three or four couples who were too wrapped up in each other to notice anybody else. The ground had been covered in tiny rocks and stones and Brittany had to make sure not to trip over them while she was walking over the uneven surface. Brittany really hadn't ever been to a bar before but she did everything she could not to laugh at the just how old and dirty the bar really was.

She followed Quinn over to a picnic table which sat directly in the middle of the patio. The entire tabletop and benches were covered in people sitting around and talking to one another; happy to escape the heat and blaring music indoors. Quinn began the classic white-girl squeal when she made eye contact with her friends and ran the rest of the short distance to give them hugs. Once done hugging the three girls, Quinn turned to Brittany, "C'mere silly girl! These are my friends Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana."

Brittany made eye contact with Rachel and then Mercedes. "It's very nice to meet you…" Brittany hadn't made eye contact with Santana yet for fear of being taunted like Quinn had talked about. When she finally did, Brittany thought her heart may have momentarily skipped a beat.

Santana's long, dark hair curled over the front of her shoulders, her bangs swept to one side. She wore a short, tight black and blue striped dress that hugged her body in all the right places and left very little to the imagination. Black cowboy boots that reached mid-calf covered the olive skinned girl's feet and completed her outfit perfectly. Her mocha eyes held Brittany's gaze for barely more than a second and she offered up a pleasant smile before breaking eye contact, the smile still sitting on her lips.

Brittany cleared her throat and laughed the momentary silence off hoping everyone would figure it had to do with her alcohol intake so far. "It's very nice to meet you all." Everyone smiled and returned the greeting and even Santana looked back up at her. The girls began talking about how Brittany liked the school so far and it wasn't long before a group of guys had made their way over to the girls. The guys were introduced to Brittany as Finn, Sam (the guy who had bought her the shot), Puck and Artie. They were all having a great time and Brittany could feel Sam's eyes on her. As much as she usually would have liked the attention she really just wanted to catch the attention of a certain girl sitting to her left.

It was nearing on midnight and Brittany couldn't have been having a better time, well except maybe if she was talking to Santana more. She couldn't figure out what it was because Brittany certainly liked guys, but there was just something about this girl that made Brittany's breath catch in her throat.

"Hey Brittany, you want another drink?" Sam asked. Brittany looked down to realize her cup was empty. "Sure," she said. "That would be great." The two made their way back inside and Sam ordered himself a beer and Brittany asked for a Dirty Shirley. It was too hot to stay inside the bar so the two began their walk back to the patio when they ran into Santana as people moved out of her way so she could easily walk through the crowd.

"She certainly gets a lot of people's attention," Sam said as he leaned down to whisper in Brittany's ear. She nodded her head in agreement as Santana approached the pair. Without ever looking at Sam, Santana gave Brittany a small smile and had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I have to use the restroom. Wanna come with?" Santana asked. Brittany did her best to contain her excitement, albeit a little bit confused, and she looked up to Sam while shrugging her shoulders. "I'll be out in a second," she said to him. Sam made his way out the door as the girls made their way back over to the bar.

"I thought you had to pee" Brittany said. Santana bit her bottom lip slightly. "I do. But how about a shot first?" she asked.

"Sounds great" Brittany eagerly responded. The girls easily the bartender's attention and Santana ordered them two shots of tequila. Within seconds the girls had taken their shots and Brittany almost jumped as she felt a warm hand embrace hers. Before she could turn her head, she felt hot breath on her cheek as Santana leaned in and whispered, "Don't want to lose you in the crowd. Can we go to the bathroom now?"

Unable to form words, Brittany merely nodded and allowed to Santana to navigate them through the crowd and to the bathroom hidden in the back of the bar. Unlike the usual two stalled bathroom by the patio, the bar also had two single stall bathrooms hidden by the dance floor. The girls pushed through the sweaty bodies of the drunken college students and finally made it inside the single stall bathroom. Brittany heard the door lock behind her and gasped in surprise as she felt herself being pushed against the rough wood of the bathroom wall.

She couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt Santana's body push into hers and her hot breath against Brittany's ear. "I'm going to kiss you now…"


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm going to kiss you now…"_

Santana couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her lips as she forcefully connected her mouth with Brittany's. Brittany weaved one hand through dark, flowing locks while the other skimmed down Santana's body until it reached the darker girl's hip bone. Before Santana could realize she was losing dominance, Brittany spun them around and forced Santana up against the wall.

Starting at her thighs, Santana slowly slid her hands up Brittany's body and didn't stop until she grazed the sweaty skin of Brittany's neck. Santana moved her hands back around to cup Brittany's face. Finding that the lack of oxygen was becoming an issue, the girls separated from their heated kiss and blue eyes fluttered open to meet chocolate brown orbs. Santana still cupped Brittany's face and both girls couldn't help but let out a slight giggle, breathes mingling as they remained nose to nose.

"I've been hoping this would happen all night but I never thought it actually would," Brittany let slip. Blushing, she broke eye contact with Santana and tried to duck her head. Santana's let her hands fall and they slipped into the back pockets of Brittany's dark, blue jeans, pulling her impossibly closer in the process.

"Show me how badly you wanted you wanted it…" Santana husked.

Brittany's eyes shot up and were met with an arched eyebrow and slight smirk. "_Challenge accepted,"_ Brittany thought. The blonde leant in as if to kiss Santana again, Santana's eyes eagerly closing and her head tilting up in hopes of meeting Brittany's soft lips. Santana couldn't help the gasp of surprise she let out as she felt Brittany's strong hands grab onto the back of her bare thighs, hoisting her up until she was eye to eye to Brittany. Santana quickly wrapped her legs around the other girl's slender body, her dress riding up. Tan hands wrapped around Brittany's neck and Santana arched her body off the wall.

Brittany licked her way up Santana's sweaty neck, nibbling at the tan skin until she reached Santana's jawline. "Oh fuck," she heard Santana murmur as Brittany began to slowly rock her hips against Santana's thong-covered center, lips never leaving Santana's skin. Brittany moved her lips up to Santana's cheek and Santana moved her head until she was able to capture Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth. Sucking on Brittany's pale lip, Santana made use of the sink directly behind Brittany to put her feet up onto. Using the sink to gain support, Santana began to rock her hips in time with Brittany's, eliciting a breathy moan from Brittany.

Brittany kissed Santana passionately, their lips staying connected as Santana slipped down from the sink so she was back to standing on her own two feet. Santana forcefully grabbed onto slender hips as she pushed Brittany to the wall across from where they were standing. Brittany's back hit the wall with a thud as Santana wasted no time in lowering her sloppy kissed to the top of Brittany's tank top. Santana ripped Brittany's dark purple tank top down, bra included, until she was able to see the Brittany's already hard nipple. Santana circled her tongue around the nipple torturously slow and was just about to close her lips around it Brittany's eyes fluttering close…

"HEY! Is anybody in there?" Some random boy girl shouted from outside the side, banging on the door as she asked. Santana and Brittany both let out grunts of frustration and disbelief as Santana pulled Brittany's tank top back up.

Santana pulled her dress back down as she said, "Well I guess we better get back to socializing." Brittany nodded her head in agreement and with one last kiss the girls unlocked the door and made their way back out into the bar.

XXX

"Well there you two are! We were afraid we had lost you," Quinn joked as the girls reappeared on the back patio.

"Ha Ha very funny Quinn," Santana replied as she rolled her eyes as the girl.

Quinn just laughed and looked to Brittany, "Hey Britt, there's only a few minutes left before the bar closes. Want to go ahead and get out of here before there's a huge crowd in the parking lot?"

Brittany tossed a discrete yet longing glance to Santana before finally shrugging. "Yeah, sure Quinn. Whatever you want to do."

"Yeah I think we are going to head on home too," Rachel said. "Ready ladies?" she asked Mercedes and Santana.

As the entire group made their way out of the bar and headed toward their separate cars, Brittany ran up to the bar and grabbed one of the drink napkins of the bar top. Quickly scribbling her number down, Brittany caught up to Santana who was bringing up the rear of the group and lightly grasped her wrist. When Santana turned around Brittany couldn't help but throw her a shy smile.

"Look," Brittany started. "I know we just met and all but I had a lot of fun with you tonight…" this now elicited a smile from a slightly flustered brunette. "But here's my number," continued Brittany. "So call me, maybe?" And with that, Brittany handed the napkin to Santana and jogged to catch up to Quinn who was now unlocking the car.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Quinn asked as she drove Brittany back to campus.

"Yeah I did! I really like your friends." Brittany said.

"Good. I'm really glad. They definitely liked you too." Quinn responded.

Quinn dropped Brittany off outside of her dorm and Brittany made her way up to her single occupant room. Ridding herself of her clothes so she was only in a pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt, Brittany let out a sigh as the cool sheets of her bed welcomed her. Just as sleep was about to take over though, she heard her phone beep.

Brittany picked her phone up off her bedside table and opened the text message from the unknown number.

_Hey it's Santana, _the message read. _You up for round two?_

Brittany thought her heart may have stopped for the second time that night as she typed back her dorm and room number. Brittany felt a little discouraged as she waited for Santana to respond. Brittany was about to try and go back to sleep when she suddenly heard movement coming from outside her door…

*knock knock* someone tapped on her door.

Brittany stood up and took a deep breath, trying to keep the giddy smile off her face as she walked over to open the door.


End file.
